Ductwork utilized in the construction of conventional residential and commercial heating and air conditioning systems typically utilizes numerous flanged cleats to securely join various adjacent flanged ductwork sections together. However, in the on-site construction process the adjacent ductwork sections often are not initially properly aligned relative to each other and such misalignment frequently involve displacements in more than one coordinate axis direction.
Heretofore, any of several different types of known articulated and jawed hand tools have been utilized by the ductwork installer to achieve proper ductwork section alignment prior to subsequent flanged cleat insertion. See for instance, the alignment hand tool disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,202 issued in the name of Turrell. Also see the abstract disclosure of the International Patent Application No. 87-279016/40 of Liebehenz (DE 3706-244-A) for a ductwork joinder arrangement utilizing rivets rather than flanged cleats as fasteners but utilizing an articulated and jawed hand tool.
For an example of an alignment tool that preferably is driven by an electric, pneumatic, or other type of power source, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,986 issued in the name of Walton.
The articulated hand tools, irrespective of the exact form of the connecting device used, are generally difficult to manipulate when simultaneously initially and manually properly positioning adjacent ductwork sections--especially in instances where the ductwork sections are of moderate to large cross-sectional size.
I have discovered a relatively simple, non-articulated hand tool formed of sheet metal that may be conveniently utilized to obtain proper initial alignment of adjacent flanged ductwork sections preparatory to the insertion of a co-operating flanged cleat fastener into the ductwork flanges.